pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG006: A Poached Ego!
Poached Ego! is the sixth episode of Pokémon: Advanced Generation. Jessie and James have to release Arbok and Weezing in order to save them. Unlike any other episodes Jessie and James had more screen time than Ash, Brock, May, and Max did. Synopsis Our heroes are headed for Rustboro City, where Ash hopes to have his first real gym battle in Hoenn. Team Rocket is making their way along the same path when they stumble upon a cage full of Ekans. Jessie is delighted that their work has been done for them and orders Arbok to attack. Arbok can't manage to attack the helpless Ekans, however, because it remembers when it used to be an Ekans. Jessie is sympathetic. James soon makes a similar concession when they find a cage of Koffing that Weezing will not hurt. The cages belong to a poacher named Rico who uses his Fearow and Pupitar to chase off Team Rocket. Team Rocket returns to the scene, now hoping to free the Ekans and Koffing. Things turn dangerous when Rico's Pupitar evolves into a Tyranitar, and Team Rocket is forced to make the ultimate sacrifice for the Pokémon that they love.﻿ Plot Ash, Brock and Max travel to Rustboro City, but May (as usual) does not catch them behind. Max notices on his Poke Navigator a Pokemon Center nearby, so Brock encourages May to go. May lets Brock's arm out and spots a strange object sticking in a tree. They all notice that the nearby trees have been scratched for some reason... When they arrive to the Pokemon Center, Brock goes to charm Nurse Joy, but May begins to greet Nurse Joy, thinking it is the same as in Oldale Town. Joy explaines that it is her older sister. Max shows May a picture of all Nurse Joy-s in Hoenn, saying they all look the same. Brock disagrees, stating that all Nurse Joy-s have something unique. Officer Jenny appears and Brock goes to her to charm her. Max shows May a picture of all Officer Jenny-s in Hoenn region as well. Jenny came to tell that she saw some poachers in the region and wants to check if there are any injured Pokemon Nurse Joy might have healed recently. Ash gives Jenny an amulet they found in the forest, so they go to the site. Team Rocket spy again, planning to steal the Pokemon from the Center. Mewoth proposes to have an original plan, but as he is thinking, he falls from the hill. As he stands up, he sees a tent, revealing to be a cage full of injured Ekans. Meowth communicates with them, realizing they were captured by a poacher. Meowth tries to free them, but electroductes himself. Jessie and James come down, riding on Arbok and Weezing. They all agree it would be best to free them. Jessie orders Arbok to use Acid, but Arbok cries because he was an Ekans before and does not want them to be hurt more. Jessie says that Meowth and James should skip their meal to feed the Ekans (as they will use them), so orders Arbok to attack the cage using Acid. Nothing happened, so James orders his Weezing to use Sludge, but a Fearow attacks him. The poacher appears, starting asking questions. The Team Rocket chant, and Weezing spots that the poacher took the Koffing. The poacher introduces himself as Rico and intimidates Jessie and James to give him Weezing and Arbok to him. Rico orders his Fearow to attack with Agility, while Jessie orders her Arbok to attack with Poison Sting and James Sludge to his Weezing. Fearow dodges and uses Fury Attack. Fearow attacks with Drill Peck, while Jessie tells Arbok to use its Wrap attack on Fearow's beak. Rico calls his Fearow back and calls Pupitar to attack with Sandstorm. Pupitar blasts them off. Back at the forest, May shows where they found the amulet, when Max shows the tire tracks on the ground. Team Rocket are seen again, though they notice a pack of Beedrills nearby. The Beedrills attack, while Team Rocket flee. A Cacnea is blocking their way, though the Cacnea attacks the Beedrills. James offers the Cacnea some cookies for the help, while Arbok smells where Rico is. Ash's Taillow scouts, finding Rico driving his vehicle with the captured Pokemon. Taillow comes back to the gang, leading them to the Poacher. The poacher stops, finding Jessie's Arbok. While he prepares to capture him, Weezing uses SmokeScreen to Rico. Fearow clears the smoke, revealing Meowth trying to open the cage. Despite the electricity, Meowth does not fail. Fearow is about to attack Mewoth with Drill Peck, but Arbok attacks it with Headbutt, knocking the Fearow onto the cage. Meowth opens the cage, freeing the Ekanses and Koffigs out. Rico is about to capture them, but Arbok and Weezing attack him. Rico calls his Pupitar, who evolves into a Tyranitar! Weezing uses SmokeScreen, but Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam, despite the heavy smoke. The Hyperbeam caused a hole, but Jessie brings her Wobbuffet, as it can redirect attacks. Unfortunately, it does not use the attack! Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam again, destroying everything nearby. Jessie and James then decide that Arbok and Weezing should lead the Ekans and Koffing out. Despite their own will to stay with Team Rocket, they go from the area. Tyranitar is about to use Hyper Beam, but Meowth scratches it. However, Tyranitar uses the attack on Meowth instead. Jessie, James and Meowth attack the Tyranitar, getting hurt from Tyranitar's attacks. Weezing and Arbok witness everything, but still continue on with their mission to get Ekans and Koffing away. Jessie, James and Meowth are beaten, but they still try to stop Rico from capturing Pokemon. However, Rico leaves them. Ash, Brock, May, Max and Jenny intercept Rico. Rico sends Fearow, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, defeating it. Rico is about to bring Tyranitar, but Jenny's Growlithe seizes the Pokeballs. Rico is arrested. Jessie and James worry about Arbok and Weezing, but Cacnea appears. James opens the cookie bag and gives the cookie to Cacnea. The episode ends with Cacnea joining Team Rocket, while also stinging James. Debuts Human Debuts *Rico Pokémon Debuts *Cacnea Quotes *''"So not fair... I didn't even get a chance to talk to her this time!"'' - Brock Trivia * The Who's that Pokémon? of this episode is Larvitar. * This is the last we see of Jessie's Arbok and James' Weezing. * At the end of this episode, James catches a Cacnea who has the same comic effect as his old Victreebel (except it's with its arms). * The song that plays during the scene involving Arbok and Weezing leaving and watching Rico and Team Rocket fighting is Tears of Life from Mewtwo Strikes Back. Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon